leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Garen/Strategy
Skill usage * health regeneration is greatly increased due to his passive, . This only activates if he can avoid receiving damage for 7 seconds, giving him exceptional sustainability in lane. * can be used effectively to push turrets, as this ability also affects turrets. *Using to catch up with, silence, and deal damage to a fleeing champion is the perfect precursor to a killing blow with . * can be lethal in early game fights, especially after getting his ult. deals good continuous damage to enemies. And speed boost is good for chasing enemies. also does extra damage based on how much health the enemy has missing. *Last hitting minions after leveling will permanently increase your armor and magic resistances, improving tanking ability. **Getting within the first few levels along with can help in farming minions to increase your armor and magic resist * best starting skill is probably , as it removes slowing effects on him and reduces the duration of new slowing effects by 50%. **Because of good early game damage with , lanes well with a partner with an early game stun such as or . *Activating just after a can give you the speed boost and the slow reduction you need to get away. *Unlike other abilities, remains active when is stunned because it is not a channeled spell. *Beware that can be blocked by and its damage depends on the enemy champion's magic resistance and health. * can be activated during on an enemy at low hp. This will cause to immediately cast it after finishing his spin. As long as the enemy champion remained near you when you activated , you can kill that champion, regardless of how far away they are. * should be deactivated when near a turret to avoid drawing turret aggro. Build usage * has no ability costs, making Cooldown Reduction items very strong. ** is a good early item for him. * has high AD ratios, making building AD viable. *Since damage is purely physical (except for his ultimate), armor penetration items greatly benefit him. *His does benefit from critical strike, making items such as increase the damage output of that ability as well as his basic attack. **Phantom Dancer also gives movement speed, which helps keep himself in range of opponents when using . * does not get any bonuses from ability power, rendering it completely useless on him. He can, however, choose between damage/critical strike and tank roles, having excellent affinities for both of them. He does, however, benefit from magic penetration such as , due to dealing a high amount of base magic damage and being a core item to any build. **Tank items can make an effective off-tank in combination with . Also, can work really well with and items like are very useful to him as he can get a lot of assists. However, Garen's lack of hard crowd control makes it difficult for him to fulfill the main tank role. *A or a synergize with , greatly increasing his health regeneration. *By buying some armor pen and some flat attack damage runes runes makes really strong in the early game. You may also want to buy some armor or magic resistance per level runes to make tanky as well as strong. Recommended builds Category:Champion strategies